The Apple Doesn't Fall Far
by FFXIBlueMage
Summary: Morgan is wanting more love and affection from Gerome, but isn't getting any, so she goes to her mother, Aversa, for advice. Will her advice help Morgan or just make things worse? MorganxGerome One shot.


**A/N: I'm back with a new fic. I'm going to try to do lesser written about characters as much as I can. :)**

* * *

"Hello, Morgan," Gerome said with a smile as he passed by her.

"Hey, Gerome," she smiled back as she passed him.

And that was it. Morgan and Gerome have been dating for a month, but you wouldn't be able to tell if you were an onlooker. Morgan wanted more from Gerome, but she knew how he was. He's never been the lovey-dovey type, but a woman has her needs. Inigo and Cynthia were dating as well, and they were practically inseparable. He would give her flowers, take her on dates, and even publicly make-out sometimes. Morgan didn't need all of that, but some more displays of affection from Gerome would be nice. She was starting to wonder if Gerome really liked her. He was hard to read and it came as a shock to her when he agreed to start dating her. She tried to be closer to him, but when they were alone together it was just awkward; it was like neither knew what they were doing.

"I should talk to Gerome about this," she thought.

She left her tent and traveled over to the orange-haired boy's tent. She found him near his tent washing Minerva.

"Gerome, we need to talk." Gerome turned around with the wet washcloth still in his hands.

"What is it?" he asked, Morgan couldn't tell how he was looking because of his mask.

"Take your mask off," she ordered.

"Why?"

"So I can see my boyfriend's beautiful face," she meant this, but mainly she wanted it off because it felt like a barrier between them.

He blushed a bit and put the cloth down and then took off his mask. Morgan took in the view that she should see more often.

"Now, what's so important?"

"I wanted to talk to you about our relationship…," her voice trailed off from the embarrassment of saying it.

Gerome gulped. "Is there something wrong?"

"Umm….well…..how come it seems like you don't like me. I don't want to change you, but is there something I can do?" Her voice was cracking.

"No, of course….. I uh like you. It's just that I um….," he stood silently as he thought. Morgan was hoping everything will be solved here.

Minerva broke the silence by roaring. "Oh, look Minerva needs some attention. I better take her flying before she gets angry." He quickly hopped on the still wet Minerva and flew off.

"Gerome, wait!" She called out to him, but he was already long gone.

"I need some attention, too," she sighed.

"I should probably get some outside help. Maybe mother can offer some advice." she thought.

She really wanted to be with Gerome and make him happy, so she would do whatever it took. Morgan knew her mother was known for being a temptress, so if anyone could figure out how to get a man to swoon over you, it was her. Morgan went into her mother's tent. She found her in her black tub taking a bubble bath.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll come back later." She started to leave.

"No, no, come here, what do you need, squirt? We're family after all," Aversa said with an unusual smile. Morgan could see part of her mother's breast peaking out of the water which made her slightly envious.

"Oh…., well I just wanted to get your advice on boys. Gerome and I haven't been as close as I would like us to be."

"Ooooh, is my daughter wanting Gerome to be hot and heavy on her. I knew you had some of me in you."

"Mother!" she shouted, although it was something she was thinking about.

"I'm just teasing, child. I didn't even know you two were together."

"See what I mean. We've been together for a month and I can count how many times we kissed with my hands. It seems like he isn't interested in me anymore."

"Well you've come to the right woman; I'll have him eating out of your hands in no time."

Morgan perked up at this. "Thank you so much, mother."

"Come by tomorrow morning with your mind and heart open and I will pass on the knowledge to allure men."

"Why tomorrow?" she asked. Then Robin, her father, came in dressed in a bath robe.

"Oh, Morgan…Er..," he turned red from embarrassment.

She unfortunately understood now. "Yeah, I'll just go," she said quickly.

"Since we're all here, let's have a family bath."

"NO!" both Robin and Morgan said in unison.

Morgan then hurriedly backed out of the tent. As she went to her tent, she thought about what it would be like for Gerome to be romantic. "Maybe mother can show me how to release his inner desires," she thought.

She arrived at her tent. She looked on her desk to see the masks she made for Gerome when they first started dating. She picked up the one with hearts on it and put it on and fell asleep.

The next morning, she went over to her mother's tent.

"Hello, dear, are you ready to be reborn?"

"Yes," she said with determination.

"Alright, now take your clothes off."

"Huh?" she said confused and embarrassed.

"I need to see what you're working with."

"Oh, I see." Morgan then proceeded to undress down to her undergarments. Aversa, circled around her eyeing every inch.

"I see you inherited my legs, we need to make sure you use those to your fullest. Your bust and rear is average, but we can work with that, and your face is just so adorable," she pinched her cheeks. Morgan shooed her hands away.

"Ok, ok. Now, sit down here," Aversa pointed at a seat in front of a big mirror.

"I will teach you how to bring out your features."

She showed Morgan how to do her own makeup; lipstick, eyeliner, blush, etc. Morgan's hair was put in a bob with curls at the end with light grey highlights to go with her white hair. Her nails and lips were painted red and Aversa gave her one of her outfits. It was a semi-skin tight red dress that was cut on the left and right starting from the hips going down to reveal her legs. Aversa thought heels would be too hard for her to learn quickly so she gave her elegant red shoes with wedges. Morgan looked into the mirror and was amazed at the person she saw.

"Wow, I look like a grown woman," she said. "Thank you so much, mother."

"We're not done yet, now I will teach you how to use your charms." Aversa showed her how she walked and flaunted her chest while swinging her hips. She taught her the seductive lingo and facial expressions.

By the time they were done, it was nighttime. "Alright mother, I think I'm ready."

"Yes I believe you are, but let's test it first. Who doesn't know that you are with Gerome, hmm?"

Morgan thought about it. "I think Owain hasn't noticed it, yet. I don't remember him seeing us together."

"Alright, then go to Owain's tent and do everything I taught you, and improvise based on the situation."

"Ok," she hugged her mother and left. Aversa returned to her bed and thought to herself. "I hope she doesn't become too much like me. Oh well, it probably can't be helped hehehehe…"

She went to Owain's tent. He was inside and turned away from the entrance sharpening his sword.

"Hey, Owain," she said.

"Hoy there, Morgan," he said recognizing her voice and turned around. He saw her and gasped, and rapidly blinked as if he didn't believe what he saw. Morgan was at the entrance in her get up, posing with arms up behind her head and legs spaced out at an angle with her chin up.

"Wha-Wha…," he stammered. "My, my, it's rare to see _you_ speechless, Owain," she started doing her sexy walk her mother taught her toward him.

She sat on his lap. "Ooooh, you smell so nice. It makes me just want to eat you up". She licked her lips and softly moved her fingers down his cheek. She could feel his hard-on her thigh. This got her excited, so she figured she should end it right here; she was having a little too much fun.

"Well, I'll see you later, handsome," she gave him a wink and got off of him.

"Oh what's this," she bent down in front of him. She didn't see anything on the ground, she was just teasing a little more. She laughed to herself; she was more of her mother than she thought.

As she stood straight up, she felt a warm sensation pressing on her bottom. Hands then wrapped around her.

"Morgan, forgive me for never seeing you in such a manner, my blood is raging from you unleashing my primal desires. I have always fancied you from afar, but I never thought you would go for an uncanny guy like me. Will you please stay with this forlorn man for these hours of darkness; I will give you as much passion as I can possibly give."

Morgan was stunned. She knew she would excite Owain, but not as much as this. His words struck her heart; here she was, wanting love, and a attractive man was offering it. She did like Owain, but she chose Gerome first, but he wasn't as she would have hoped he would be. Her mind was racing; she didn't know what to do.

"Owain."

"Yes, my sweet."

She turned to him looking him in his glowing eyes. "Take me."

* * *

Morning came. Morgan awoke next to Owain. Her hair and make-up was a mess. She looked at him, he was still sleeping. Owain gave what he promised; Morgan experienced the best moment of her life last night. They didn't just have sex last night; they made love. Morgan knew what she did was wrong, but if given the chance she would probably do it again. She started to cry, she felt like a horrible person. A little make-up and she was already sleeping around behind her boyfriend's back. Owain then woke up.

"What's wrong, Morgan?" He wiped the tears off of her cheek.

She gave a false smile, "Nothing, I just had a bad dream."

He started to kiss her neck. She held onto him. "I… I think I'm in love with you." He moved his lips to her mouth. His taste was sweet and she savored every kiss, forgetting about Gerome with each one.

Morgan still flustered from last night wandered into her tent. Aversa was there waiting for her.

"Morgan there you are you, so how did it go with Gerome." It then hit her. She cheated on Gerome and she had to face the facts.

"Well, umm, I went to Owain and did the test and it was a success."

"Good. So was Gerome impressed, too?"

"I never left Owain's tent."

Aversa looked puzzled and then her eyes widened. "Well,…was it good?"

"It was great, he…Wait, aren't you upset?"

Aversa was actually proud, but she didn't think it would be good to say that to her.

"I can't make your choices for you, Morgan. Whatever you want to do I will be right behind you. I was your age before, and I understand how it is, just make sure you own up to your mistakes." Morgan burst out crying.

Aversa came to her and embraced her. "There, There."

"I don't know what to do Mother," she said between sobs.

"Who do you want to be with?"

She thought about it. Gerome probably wasn't going to change.

"I…I want to be with Owain."

"Then you know what you must do." Morgan knew; she just didn't want to do it.

"I know, and I will, I owe him that."

Afterwards, she left her mother's tent as her father was entering again. The sullen girl went to her tent change out of her dress and into her regular clothes. She looked again at the masks on the desk and sighed. "Time to find Gerome," she thought.

Morgan looked for Gerome, who was near his tent again. This time he was saddling Minerva up.

"Gerome, I have something to say."

"Wait, I have something to say, too."

"No, please let me-," she started, but Gerome put a finger on her lips.

"I know I haven't been very good to you and I'm sorry. I really didn't know what I should've been doing so I went to my Mother for advice. She suggested some things," he grabbed her hand comfortingly, "and I would like to take you to a place I found."

He guided her to Minerva. "Here, get on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he smiled.

Morgan felt even worse, he was finally expressing himself and there she was, sleeping around. Minerva took them up and flew through the skies.

"You can hold on to me if you want." Morgan wrapped her arms around Gerome's waist. Her eyes were welling up again. She has really gone too deep now and was beginning to remember why she fell for him the first time; his quiet intensity.

They arrived on a cliff facing the ocean. The area was full of flowers.

"It's beautiful," she said as her hair blew in the breeze.

"The flowers here remind me of us." He pointed to the foliage.

She saw many of the flowers were orange and white. She then looked at Gerome who was taking his mask off as his hair was flowing in the wind. She was taken aback by the view; he looked like a work of art. He went up to her and took both of her hands and leaned in close. Morgan knew what was coming, they were about to kiss and may consummate afterward. She knew what she had to do. Gerome's lips then touched hers and her mind went blank. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't care.

* * *

Morgan awoke next to Gerome. She didn't know what to feel anymore. Part of her wanted to tell the truth and another part of her wanted to see how long she could keep this up. She was already in too deep. She was toying with both of their emotions for her own gain. She loved them both, though. "This is an impossible choice," she thought to herself as Gerome woke up.

"Hello, Morgan," he smiled. Morgan looked at him like her puppy just died.

"What's wrong, was I bad?" Gerome asked his smile turning into a frown.

"Gerome, I don't know how to say this…I took advantage of your trust."

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to surprise you yesterday by dressing up nice, but I wanted to test a male reaction so I went to Owain."

Gerome had an unfathomable look on his face.

She continued. "It worked well so I was about to go to you, but Owain said really romantic words and confessed his feelings to me. I was overwhelmed by it because it was what I was wanting from you and I was finally able to get a taste of it and things happened and and…I'm so sorry….,*sniff* *sob*" Morgan cried like never before.

"It's alright. I forgive you."

" …R-Really."

"Yes, I wasn't treating you right, so it's no surprise that you would try to get your needs elsewhere. You even dressed up nice with me in mind, after I ran away like a coward. As long you promise never to do it again, then I think we should both start over and be better together."

Morgan couldn't believe her ears. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I promise!

She hopped back on him and practically smashed her lips against his. They started round two.

Afterwards, they rode Minerva back to the camp. Gerome held Morgan's hand as they walked to their respective tents.

Suddenly Owain popped up. "Morgan,…..what's this?" he pouted.

"Er…," she started.

Gerome then picked Morgan up bridal style.

"We're together. Go Away," he ordered. He then continued walking while Morgan's face was bright red. Owain was sighing looking down at the ground. Morgan felt bad, but she figured it was best if it was left this way for now; she'll have to explain later. Right now though, she was in bliss.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
